Seventh-day Adventists (SDAs) are a very health oriented religious group with a conservative lifestyle who do not smoke or drink by church proscription. For most of the cancer sites which are unrelated to smoking, the age-sex adjusted mortality among SDAs is 50-70% of the general population. For over 100 years, the SDA Church has strongly discouraged the use of coffee, other caffeine beverages, highly refined foods, and hot spices and has highly recommended a low-fat, high-fiber lacto-ovo-vegetarian diet, as well as actively encouraging vigorous exercise and other health habits. However, with the exception of abstinence from smoking and drinking, there is great variation in the degree of adherence to these habits among SDAs, which makes them an ideal population to investigate the role of diet and other lifestyle characteristics in cancer risk. Furthermore, the great variation in duration of exposure and age at first exposure to the SDA lifestyle provides a unique opportunity to determine the relative effect of lifestyle patterns early vs. late in life, as well as the effect of short-term vs. long-term patterns of living. This ongoing prospective study seeks to: (1) confirm with incidence data the previously observed low cancer mortality among SDAs and to (2) determine the specific components of the SDA lifestyle which account for their apparent low risk of nonsmoking-related cancers. Collection of baseline data on demographic characteristics from 61,258 California SDAs, as well as detailed lifestyle characteristics from 46,000 of these subjects is virtually complete. Continuation of this study for 5 more years will provide an average 8.5 years of follow-up for the 61,258 subjects with completed questionnaire data (525,412 person-years). After adjusting for the expected low incidence, we expect to identify 2,481 new cancer cases (464 colon-rectal, 389 breast) by reviewing the hospital records of all hospitalizations which are reported during an annual contact with each subject. After accounting for confounding factors, comparison of site specific cancer incidence between SDAs vs. the general population (as well as among subgroups of the SDA population with differing dietary and/or lifestyle characteristics) is likely to identify new (or confirm previously suspected) lifestyle characteristics as canc (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)